Mystery Abounds; Sadow meets Ray and Aki
Sadow, now starting to grow facial hair and his eyes becoming saggy due to lack of sleep, has been researching what he can about Satoru. Today, however, he had to get groceries and was on his way to the local supermarket, practically dragging himself there from exhaustion and periodically yawning. "Wow this city is beautiful!'" A woman with brown hair said as she was walking down the street with a man next to him with black spikey hair and a bandana. "Yeah, I've been here, like, a few times. They have the best supermarket around." The guy said smiling. Sadow gave a deep yawn as he entered the supermarket, immediately being chilled by it's cooling system. Ugh... Have to... get... food... The two of them entered after him and went around looking for something to eat as well Reaching to grab a cart, he finally collapsed due to exhaustion and began snoring comically. The guy with the bandana heard this and went to go see what had happened and then saw Sadow snoring comically and sighed in embarassment,"God this guy must be really tired." he said, helping him up. Sadow awoke and glanced tiredly at the man helping him up "Who... are you...?" "Just call me Ray and someone who wants to help you." Ray said as the girl that was with him helped him up. Sadow, unfortunately, was embarrassed by the fact that he hadn't showered in a while and the two had to smell his odor. He started to drift off again "Just lay me... down on a bench... or someth- ..." He passed out before he could finish. Ray and his girl grabbed him by his legs and arms and lead him towards the city park where his girl bought three chili-dogs and waved it over Sadow's nose to make him wake up. Sadow slowly dazed back into reality "What the...?" "Look who's finally awake, you must be hungry." The girl said as she handed him the chili dog. "You must stay up late." Ray said smiling at him. Accepting the food and biting it hungrily, he asked "Who are you guys...?" "I'm Ray Martinez and this is my girlfriend Aki Katsu." Ray said smiling at him, "The name is Sadow. Sadow Yatsumaru." He continued to munch on the Chili dog, savouring the unhealthy yet delicious taste. "Well it seems you haven't eaten in days, I'll get another chili dog for you." Aki said smiling as she went back to the vendor. "What do you do that makes you so sleepy." Ray asked. Sadow looked distant "I'm looking for someone..." "You know... You reminded me of a good friend of mine." Ray said as Aki came back with the second chili dog for him. Sadow raised a brow inquisitively "What did I do?" "It's nothing bad, he was looking for someone too." Ray said laughing. Sadow nodded to himself while accepting the second Chili dog "Do you know of a Satoru Satoshi?" "No, I've never heard of him." Ray replied. "Wait, isn't he a Demon on the run here in the human world?" Aki said but then covered her mouth immediately afterward. Sadow glanced at her immediately. She was incorrect but he was suspicious of her covering her mouth "Somewhat..." "Well, anyway i hope you feel better we gotta go." Ray said pulling Aki with him. Swiftly snatching his wrist, Sadow prevented Ray from leaving so suddenly "Not so fast. You guys know something about this bastard and I want to know." "No I promise we don't know anything." Ray said pulling his hand away. Sadow scoffed and got up "This man is a serious threat. If you don't tell me what you know you would be aiding someone who has already claimed millions of lives." "Look, trust me i don't know anything my girlfriend just heard of him that's all." Ray said. He continued "What has she heard?" "That there was someone in this town doing some damage." Aki said glaring at him. "Gee, that isn't really news these days now is it?" grumpily, he started to walk off, finishing the rest of his Chili dog. Ray and Aki went back to their motel as they grabbed some supplies.